Poppyblaze
by xXDustyheartXx
Summary: Poppycloud thinks she found her dream man, but another tom has her on his mind and would do anything to get her...
1. Chapter 1

Note: They are in Nekomimi form, which means they are human with cat ears and tails

"What's up Poppycloud?" Willowsong yelled from about fifty meters away. I groaned. _You think it's so unfair don't you? _Shut up. Stupid conscious. I pulled my white, brown and black hair back in a pony tail and walked out of my room into the hall, my tail trailing along behind me.

_You like him don't you? _

You the hell are you talking about?

_You know! That Lionface or something._

It's Lionblaze and for the last time, shut up!

_That's not very nice! I'll just go!_

I walked into the main hall and stared at the plasma. "What's on?" I asked Lionblaze, who laid around on the beanbag watching the football.

"Gold Coast versus Geelong." He said quickly.

"What's the score?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I walked up the stairs and into the medicine room. "Hey Jayfeather."

"Hi Poppycloud." He said turning to me with blind eyes. "What's up?"

_Here's your chance kid!_

Go annoying someone else! "Nothing yet. Can I have an extra blanket? Willowsong decided she "needed it for Thornfire or something."

"Kay." He grabbed the blanket and handed it to me. In the corner of my eye, the radio and T.V. were both broken.

"Bye!" I yelled as I raced out of the room. I sprinted down stairs and ran when I somebody shouting and whacking something in the T.V. room. " I yelled over the shrill shrieking.

"Stupid T.V.'s broken! Right in the middle of the big game!" Lionblaze answered angrily.

"Wanna come and watch in my room?" I asked.

"Got nothing else to do." He said, following me to my room. "Gees, it's cold in here."

"Yeh, heater's broken. You can lie down in the bed though." I said, locking the door, the last thing I needed was to end up getting caught watching the football without doing anything. I climbed in next to him, ignoring the closeness of the single bed. Before I knew it, we were face to face and his lips, soon met mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched and smiled. Today was the day when I would rub it all in their faces. I pulled on my Essendon jumper and ran outside. "SEE THE BOMBERS FLY UP! UP! TO WIN THE PREMIERSHIP FLAG!" I screamed as I ran around camp, annoying the hell out of Lionblaze.

"Shut up dingus!" Lionblaze yelled at me, trying to grab my tail but failing.

"NO! ESSENDON RULES!" I ran with my eyes shut as he chased me around camp. "WOO HOO! ESSENDON'S THE BEST!" I ran until I reached the nursery and someone grabbed my tail, turned me around and pulled me close. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I hissed as he pulled me closer.

"I'm here for you pretty." He answered as he pulled me closer again.

"GET OFF ME DOOSH BAG!" I yelled as I put my hands on his chest pushed myself away.

"Calm down Poppycloud." Firestar calmed walked down from his den. "He's here for a battle conversation."

"But!" I yelled.

"I'll take him from here." Firestar led him to his den and disappeared a second later.

I turned to Lionblaze. "Knucklehead!" I jumped on him and put my arms around his neck. I screamed as he grabbed my legs off the ground and I wrapped around him tightly as he ran. "!"

"Come on! You know you want to!" Lionblaze yelled as he reached his den and slammed the door shut. He threw me on the bed and placed his arms near my shoulders and his legs bent near my hips. Lionblaze leant over and kissed me right on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of yelling and screaming. Damn it. I knew something bad would happen. Stupid bloody toms. I stretched and hopped out of Lionblaze's bed when Mousefur yell uncontrollably. "You mangy fleabag! Don't you touch her!" Crap. I ran out the door, slamming it behind me and my mind whirled as Mousefur and the mange pelt karate kicked each other right the stomach. "OY!" I ran down the stairs, my tail streaming out behind me as I tripped. Damn it! I picked myself and my stupid leg up and continued sprinting down the stairs. I blindly rampaged through the fighting when Mousefur grabbed my tail. "Damn it Mousefur let go of my tail!" I looked up, wait that ain't Mousefur. "CRAP!"

"Orhhh. Come out to see me ahh?" I whirled around as he pulled me closer and closer till we were nose to nose.

"Piss off." I hissed pushing him away and running again blindly to Lionblaze's bedroom. I ripped open the covers and dived inside. Hopefully that mange pelt wouldn't see me here. The screaming died but I scrambled underneath the covers as the light shone through and somebody grabbed my tail. "Let go!"

"Come back to my camp with me!" He pulled on my tail making me shriek.

"NEVER!" I lashed out my leg, kicking him right in the face before grabbing Lionblaze's bow and shooting blindly at him. A shriek ran through out camp.

"Damn it!" He grabbed his arm and blood trickled through his fingers. I saw the bow sticking out of the wall and I check it.

"Clean." I pulled it out of the wall and whisked around, bow in hand, when I saw Lionblaze pulled his sword out of the mange pelt's arm. "LIONBLAZE!" I yelled as a tom with black hair grabbed Lionblaze's sword and plant in right into Lionblaze's chest. "NOO!" I pulled back the bow and shot the black tom right in the heart. "Doosh." I muttered as I lowered the bow. I knelt down to Lionblaze. "Thank you for killing him. Thank you for killing Breezepelt."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" I screamed as Jayfeather poked his brother firmly in the ribs.

_Ha ha! Your mate's dead!_

Now is not the time! I had to stop myself from punching myself in the head as I knelt down beside him. "Also, Poppycloud, you're expecting kids."

"WHAT?"

"Can you stop yelling! Geez. You're moving to the nursery. NOW."

_Ha! I won!_

Won what?

_The argument!_

Geez. I packed my things and shuffled down the hall. _Everyday I'm shuffling'. _Are you fudging serious? I rolled my eyes as Cherrypaw ran down the hall with books in hand and pushed me out of the way. _I'm tired of bein' invisible. _What the hell is wrong with you? I dumped my stuff on the bed and crashed next to it.

"Are you okay Poppycloud?" Willowsong asked poking me.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"YES I AM SURE NOW GO AWAY!"

"Geez! You didn't have to yell!"

I rolled my eyes and kicked my stuff off the bed and pulling the covers over my head. This couldn't get any worse. I scoffed as someone hit my chest, _hard_. "Who the hell…!" My voice went shallow as I ripped open to see the dark hair tom standing above me. "C…Crowfeather?"

"That's my name don't ware it out. Now GET UP!" Crowfeather grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed.

"But you're dead!"

"Nope. Sure enough alive."

"Stop joking around! I killed you!"

"And your point is?" He stabbed me again, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Why are you in the nursery and why isn't anyone attacking you?"

"Because I'm a ThunderClan person."

"Crap."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You killed my fudging mate!"

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Sorry?"

"He did kill my son."

"He was trying to make me his mate!"

"Who can blame him?"

"Me!"

"So what are you gonna call the kits?"

"Not sure yet…wait! Don't change the subject?"

"Really you're not sure?"

I slumped back down to the bed and rolled my eyes. I rolled over and Crowfeather grabbed my leg dragging off the bed. "Bramblestar wants to see you."

"BRAMBLEstar?"

"Didn't you hear? Firestar died two days ago and Bramblestar got his nine lives last night."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Crowfeather shrugged. "Oh! Whitewing's making tequilas in celebration. Wanna come?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A TEQUILA?"

"Cause they're nice?"

"Ugh. Jayfeather said I've actually been pregnant for nine months but nobody noticed. They just thought I was stuffing my face."

"So when are they due?"

"Tomorrow."

"God! Get some rest girl!"

"I was getting there."

"So that's a no on the tequila?"

"GET OUT OF ME FUDGING ROOM!" As he slammed the door behind him I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Poppycloud's POV

I threw the ball at the roof. Again, again and again.

"STOP THAT STUPID BANGING!"

"I CAN IF I WANT TO!" I threw the ball again when a pain stabbed me like a sword. "JAYFEATHER!"

"WHAT?"

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I screeched as I through the ball at the door, but missing and hitting Ferncloud in the head. "Sorry!"

"What's the problem now Poppycloud?" Jayfeather asked as he walked slowly, more like blindly, into the nursery.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK IS THE PROBLEM?"

"Calm down."

"THIS IS MY FIRST! HOW CALM AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"First, just calm down. Now put this rag on your head and keep breathing."

I put the rag on my head and took a deep breath in.

"The light grey haired one is Featherkit, the golden haired one is Lionkit and the brown haired one is Tigerkit." I said as shocked gasps came from the crowd. Greystripe and Crowfeather started crying, Dustpelt started kicking the air, Ferncloud shivered, Longtail's hair was on end while Mousefur tried to calm him down. My ear twitched. "OY! What's so bad about my kits names?"

"Feathertail was my daughter!" Greystripe yelled, crying.

"And my future mate!" Crowfeather wailed as Greystripe wacked him over the head.

"Lionheart was the bravest cat I knew!" Mousefur yowled over the noise.

"And Tigerstar was a murderer!" Longtail and Dustpelt completed each other's sentence.

"Look. Just because that happened to those cats, doesn't mean it'll happen to them." I glared at the surrounding people. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." They hung their heads and muttered like scolded kits. I shooed Featherkit, Tigerkit and Lionkit back to the nursery.

"Mom you shouldn't have growled at them like that." Featherkit scolded.

"You being 5 years old, Featherkit, they can't speculate what you'll be like." I said as I picked up the clothes off the bed. "They're lucky I let them see you in the first place. Now let's go find you're rooms."

"Fine." Tigerkit walked out in his skinny jeans and white top obviously too big for him. Lionkit rolled his eyes and tackled Featherkit.

"Having an emo brother is no fun!" Featherkit squealed as Lionkit tackled her. "Why is Crowfeather and Greystripe always crying when I'm around?"

"Because you remind them of Feathertail." I explained.

"So what?" Featherkit stood up with her white dress and flats perfectly clean. "Anyway, you said we could go shopping today."

"Yes I did." I didn't look up from packing.

"You wants to go shopping?" Lionkit sneered, his skinny jeans fit him perfectly, and the chains dangling from it made him look like he was already a warrior. "I'm going to my new room."

"We'll be back by 1 for your ceremony." I called.


	6. Chapter 6

Featherkit's POV

I dumped the shopping bags on my bed in my new room and sat down neatly. I threw off my flats and started to neatly brush my hair. "La la la la."

"Oy!" Tigerkit flung the door open and I put the brush down neatly.

"Yes Tigerkit?"

"The ceremony."

"Oh. Right." I pull some black flats on and walked down the hall with my silver hair pull back neatly. I was having my apprentice ceremony!

"Sorreltail, you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal, may you pass these skills down to Featherpaw." Bramblestar spoke like he was some high end rich kittypet. I decided not to listen to the rest as I shook hands with Sorreltail. I really couldn't be bothered. As the meeting came to an end I heard Sorreltail call me from the camp entrance.

"We are going to tour the territory today."

"Okay. Let me get changed please."

"Okay, I meet you out there."

I walked slowly up stairs when Lionpaw raced up beside me. "So you got Sorreltail huh?"

"Yup. Who did you get?"

"Crowfeather."

As we reached the apprentice's corridor, I pounced on my brother. "I'm so gonna beat you in battle training!"

"Yeh right!" Lionpaw laughed as we tumbled down the hall. "Just keep believing!"

"Oh no you didn't!" I sunk my teeth into Lionpaw's arm.

"!"

"Deal with it!" I jumped up and raced into my room to get changed. I pulled off my dress and ripped on my shorts. As I grabbed my top, someone opened my window. "Hey!" I quickly pulled on my t-shirt just in time.

"Come on! It's just me!"

"Crowfeather?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to see you before your training."

I slapped a palm to my forehead. "Right training. I'll be out till sunset. I'll see you tomorrow." I raced down the hall and out into the forest. "Sorreltail?"

"You're late, Featherpaw." Sorreltail stepped out of the bushes to reveal herself dressed in a tracksuit.

My jaw dropped. Dang. I had a mentor who dressed like my grandma. "Sorry. I got into a play fight with Lionpaw."

"Did you win?"

"Do I need to answer?"

"Right. Instead I thought you might need to learn some battle moves before you go to school tomorrow."

"SCHOOL? NOBODY METIONED /SCHOOL/!"

"Well. You have to go. Now. Come with me."

I followed Sorreltail to the training area and sighed when I realized that Lionpaw and Crowfeather where already there.

"We'll just have to share the space."

I groaned as I followed my mentor to the lowest part of the field. "What move are we learning?"

"The twist-and-pin. Okay, I want you to confront me."

I leant over to hide my stomach and throat and examined my opponent. Lithe and skinny. I'll just have to be faster. Sorreltail raced forward, grabbed my shoulder and pinned me down. But I was faster. I wriggled my way out, placed my hands on her shoulders and used her to jumped up, flip and land neatly.

"Woah! Where did you learn that?"

"I taught myself." I stretched and smiled. "Can I try a move I have been waiting for EVER to use?"

"Go for it."

I let myself collapse on the ground and Sorreltail came racing over. She leant over me, leaving her stomach wide open. I kicked and twisted, landing a neat, but fierce, blow to the stomach. "Whad ya think?"

"How did you learn THAT?"

"Again, I taught myself."

"I'd hate to be you at the moment Sorreltail."

I whipped around to face Crowfeather and Lionpaw watching us from the hill. "Stalker."

"Hey. We were here first." My brother pointed out, but I ignored him.

"Crowfeather. May we watch the apprentices fight in a battle, together?"

"I think that'll be a great idea."

I sighed and squared up against Lionpaw. He made the first move and landed a blow to the shoulder. I let him attack me for a while, before "collapsing" and "fainting". Lionpaw ran up and leant over me like Sorreltail did. I kicked and twisted, landing a neat, but fierce, blow to the stomach, just like I did Sorreltail. "Idiot." I whispered as he collapsed. I walked over and grabbed my brother's throat without hurting him.

"Brilliant Featherpaw!" Sorreltail was bursting with pride as she cheered and clapped.

"Come on Lionpaw. We have work to do." Crowfeather turned and started to walk away.

I laughed when Lionpaw started squirming. "Lemme down Featherpaw!"

"Okay, Okay." I dropped my brother and stood up. "What's next Sorreltail?"

"Let's go get your books."

"/BOOKS/?"

"Yes books." I followed her like a dog on a chain as Sorreltail headed for the school.

"I hope some good people will be there."

"Of course there will be!"

"Oh gosh."

"Come on."

"Fine." I hunched my shoulders as I followed her. "Better be good people. Not prissies."

"Oh there always are." Sorreltail muttered. "Get a move on!" She snapped and pulled me by the t-shirt. "We have to get your timetable now."


	7. Chapter 7

Lionpaw's POV

"Ow, ow, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screeched as Crowfeather wacked me over the head.

"Stop that stupid owing!"

"Hey! Being kicked in the stomach hurts you know!"

"Ugh! Just do your owing in your head!"

"Just because Dad died doesn't mean you can be a ding dong!" Crowfeather wacked me over the head, again.

"Let's go meet the other apprentices in your homeroom." We were going to get my books for school and I really wanted to get to know at least one person. I wondered into the classroom when a she-cat caught my eye. She had beautiful silver hair with small bangs died lovely light silver. Her ears where light silver with small tufts on the top. Her tail was silver with a light silver tip. I watched in awe as she walked slowly up to me.

"Hi. My name is Silverpaw? Yours?" Silverpaw held out her hand and a shook it lightly.

"Lionpaw."

"That's a nice name. Would you like to meet Lunapaw?" She asked turning with her head on her shoulder.

"Arh, sure." I stifled a sighed as I followed her beautiful figure. "So what clan are you from?"

"RiverClan. I'm guessing you're a ThunderClan cat?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can tell by the mark from your forearm. You're Featherpaw's brother." Silverpaw took me through the class room to a midnight black she-cat with white specks.

"Hey." Lunapaw gazed steadily at me with cold eyes.

"Hi. You must be Lunapaw." I reached out my hand but she just stared at it. "Hey. I know someone you'll get along with!"

"Yeh. What's their name?" Lunapaw raised an eyebrow.

"Tigerpaw."

"I like him so far."

"He's exactly like you, but doesn't have any flecks. He's in B4."

"Same."

I gazed at her in surprise. "So why are you in here?"

"I got lost." Lunapaw blew a bubble with her gum.

"Well, it's right next door. This is B5."

Lunapaw whisked around and stalked out of the room. I turned back to Silverpaw, something in her blue eyes made me feel warm, but I didn't know what it was. "So Silverpaw."

"Yes?"

"Got your eyes on anyone lately?"

"I didn't know you'd be up front." Silverpaw looked taken aback.

"Sorry. Featherpaw wanted to know and…"

Silverpaw placed a finger on my lips. "Maybe I do."

"Is he in this class?"

"I think he's in every one of my classes."

"How'd you get that deal?"

"Dad's the principal."

"Really? Who's the principal?"

"Onestar."

"Your dad is Onestar?"

"Yup."

I was speechless. "So what do we have?"

"P1 English, P2 Math, P3 P.E, Lunch, P4 Art, P5 free, P6 free."

"Wow some catch. Do you know what I have?"

"P1 English, P2 Math, P3 P.E, Lunch, P4 Art, P5 free, P6 free."

"Wait so I'm the one that's in all your classes?"

Silverpaw blushed like mad and twisted her foot on the ground.

"Silverpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go with me to the Riverside Café at 5th period?"

"What?"

"I'm taking that as a no." I turned and headed for the English room.

"Wait!"

I spun around again.

"I do wanna go."

"Off to English then are we?" I placed my hand out and she grabbed it.

"We are." Together we walked to English alone, while everyone else stared in amazement, we walked in silence and I finally felt like I found my place.


	8. Chapter 8

Silverpaw's POV

I ran, the crumpled bottle of cola shaking in my cold hands. Running. From what, I don't know, but I wasn't stopping to find out. The leaves rustled behind me and I picked up my pace. Was it Dad? If it was, I was in MAJOR trouble. My satchel swung and hit me in the leg. Stupid thing. I kept running. No one could know where I'd been. Dad had already grounded me once for sneaking off to go there. I had skipped out on school already to go there. Sixteen times to be exact. Dad hadn't noticed because he was too busy dealing with Lightningpaw and Whisperpaw, who snuck off to see each other at the river café. I needed to be home. If I got in trouble again, Dad will kill me. Bein so late made my spine tingle but seeing him was something I had to do.

"STOP!" The figure called from behind me and I picked up the pace again. My leg still hurt from something I can't remember.

"WHY SHOULD I?" I called back.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR TEQUILA!" I stopped. It was LIONPAW. I collapsed in a heap on the ground while he caught up.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you where Dad." I sighed and sat up, my white dress making a ring around me and my tail poking out from underneath.

"Oh, Onestar?"

"Yes."

"I made sure he wouldn't make it home in time."

"How?"

"Tigerpaw and Lunapaw duct taped him to the chair."

"How'd they manage to do that?"

"Tranquilizer."

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET ONE OF THOSE?"

"Dustypaw sells them for 10 bucks in the court yard."

"Don't the teachers notice?"

"She also sells tequilas."

"And?"

"Teacher's discount."

"Should've guessed Tawnypelt and Stormfur's daughter would be smart enough to think of that." We sat talking and drinking tequilas for a while and I enjoyed watching the sun rise.

"Beep beep beep." Lionpaw picked up his phone. "Hello...Why don't you just shoot him with another tranquilizer then?...Buy some more….Get some from the teachers….Okay. Bye." He hung up and slapped the cell phone shut.

"Tigerpaw?"

"Yeh. It's all handled now though."

"Good. Anyway. I've gotta go." I kissed him on the cheek and stood. "I'll see you later tonight at the gathering."

"Alright. I gotta go stop Crowfeather sneaking into my sister's room again. See ya!" I watched him go and I felt happy Mum let Crowfeather go to ThunderClan. I sighed and ran home, glad to have the sun finally up.

p

"I'm home Mum!" I yelled as I dumped my backpack on the kitchen bench.

"Good! I have something for you to go and see ThunderClan about." She called back. Yes! Going to see Lionpaw! Being the leader's daughter, we got our own house to share between us.

"What is it?"

"I need you to go and help get your half-brother out of Featherpaw's window. He won't let go."

I tried not to laugh my head off, but it didn't work. I collapsed on the floor, rolling around and clasping my sides as I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious." My Mum, Ashfoot, walked in with a serious face but I could see she was laughing inside. "No go and see that boyfriend of yours."

I jumped up alarmed. "How do you know about Lionpaw?"

"You told me, remember?"

"Oh. Right." I ran out of the house before things got too awkward and smiled happily at the thought of seeing Lionpaw again.

p

When I got to the ThunderClan camp, Brightheart had a black eye, Cloudtail was unconscious, Brambleclaw was trying to bite his foot to make the pain stop and Squirrelflight looked like she had had fifty shots. "What happened here?"

Squirrelflight stumbled over and put a hand on my shoulder. "A giant purple monkey flew down on a unicorn and punched Brightheart in the eye. Then he used his magical powers to make Brambleclaw ugly enough to knock out the hottest dude in the world and then he got tequila and shoved it down my throat."

I guessed "the hottest dude in the world" was Cloudtail and that Squirrelflight obviously had had fifty shots. Squirrelflight hiccupped and laughed.

"I like rainbows."

"Okay…" I then ran off to find Lionpaw.


End file.
